creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fofoyoyo12
Fast Freddy Most kids in NISD San Antonio have heard of the famous math character "Fast Freddy". One boy, Jeremiah Frost, found out about a storage room in his school "Carlos Coon" was once a class room, but closed off after something had happened. Of coarse, nobody knew what, they just knew...something happened. So naturally, being a trouble maker, during after school care, he asked to go to the bathroom. He was gone for at least an hour. It took him twenty minutes to pick the lock, but he got it. He walked into the room, and after a few steps he noticed a math paper called "Fast Freddy". He thought about how much he loved math and sat down in the really, really dusty and rusty chair, and he worked it out. He noticed the name on the sheet was Seth Sarzacona, and thought "That's a stupid name" and kept on trying to figure it out. About a half hour into it the door slammed shut. He let out a screech. The very old light rods suddenly jerked on with a loud "ZRATCH" and he saw the year of the copyright: 2002. It was nineteen-seventy three. The paper said two thousand two. Again with the same sound, the lights went off, the door opened, and Jeremiah ran out like a bat out of a burning cave. The very next day he told his friend, Jadelynn, what had happened, and she told him to prove it. He did. During after school care he took her to the room. They saw excatly what happened the first time, but this time there was something...extra. They saw a dead and mutilated frog, the size of two desks combined. They were never heard from again. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fofoyoyo12 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC)